This Cell Ain't Big Enough for the Two of Us
by LeahAnders
Summary: With Heyes and the Devil's Hole Gang in trouble, it's up to Kid and Kyle to save the day.


_This is another one that was previously published as part of Virtual Season Three on the Pete Duel Site. _

THIS CELL AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US!

It was Friday night; not unlike any other Friday night in any of the countless small towns that dotted the prairie west of the Mississippi. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry walked into the saloon, looking to relax after a putting in a long week at a local ranch. "Heyes, you know I'm grateful to Lom for getting us these jobs, but right now, I feel like I've been run over by a steam engine. All I wanna do is find me someplace to sit down and have a few beers."

"Well, Kid, I think we've come to the right place, then," Heyes smiled. "While we're at it, why don't we help ourselves to some of these fella's money, too. Let's get a beer and then let's play some poker."

Instinctively glancing around the room as they went, they made their way to the bar. "Sam, set us up with a couple, would ya?" As the barman filled two mugs with some of the room-temperature brew, Heyes dropped his money on the bar. "You know, Kid. I'm starting to take a liking to town. We've been working here for a couple of weeks now and haven't run into a bit of trouble. We might just want to start thinking about settling down here for a while if things keep going like they are."

As Heyes spoke, Curry leaned casually against the bar, checking out the room. He smiled slightly, feeling his tired muscles loosen as his mind and body relaxed. He surveyed the room, absorbing the familiar sights and sounds of the busy saloon. Slowly, the smile disappeared and his body started to show signs of tension. Without looking at Heyes, he reached over to grasp his partner's shoulder. "Heyes, I think things are about to take a turn for the worse." Heyes turned to look at Curry, not yet understanding. Curry gestured towards the door with a slight movement of his head. "Look what just dragged itself in here."

With a feeling of dread, Heyes slowly turned from the bar to look in the direction Curry indicated. To his amazement, he saw Kyle Murtry standing in the open doorway, looking confused and bewildered. The boys knew that he must be there looking for them but he hadn't spotted them yet in the crowded room. In unison, Heyes and Curry quickly turned back to the bar.

"What in tarnation is he doing here, Heyes?" Curry asked.

"I don't know. I shoulda been expecting something like this. Things have been going too good." Heyes shook his head slowly. His face reflected the knowledge that he was about to lose that comfortable feeling he'd been enjoying.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, Kid. Maybe it's just a coincidence that he's here. Maybe he's not looking for us at all." He started to look hopeful.

Kyle's face lit up with a look of sudden recognition. He had spotted Heyes and Curry. Just as Heyes finished speaking, Kyle slapped both boys on the shoulders, gave a loud whoop, and yelled, "Ain't you guys a sight for sore eyes. I been lookin' all over town fur ya. Shoulda knew you'd be holed up here."

Heyes and Curry looked stricken, dismayed by the scene that Kyle was making. They took a furtive look around the room to see how much attention they are getting, then each grabbed Kyle by the back of the collar and herded him toward a secluded table. They shoved him, not gently, down into a chair and sat down on either side of him.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Curry scowled. "Are the rest of the boys with you?" Both Heyes and Curry glared at their hapless friend, whose smile had disappeared, replaced by a hurt expression.

"Lom told me where I could find you," Kyle said defensively. "But I have to say, this ain't a very nice welcome yur givin' me, after I went to all this trouble and came all this way to see ya. You almost made me swallow my tabaccey."

"Well, we're sorry about that Kyle. We really are. It's just that you gave us quite a turn, showing up like this…" Heyes tried to placate him. "Are the rest of the boys here?" he repeated, watching the door to the saloon, ready to head off another scene should Wheat and the boys stumble in off the street, hooting and hollering.

Kyle's frown deepened as he said, "Boys, I got somethin' terrible to show ya. Brace yurselfs." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a very wrinkled newspaper. He opened the paper and spread it out on the table, running his hands across it two or three times to straighten out the worst of the wrinkles. Emblazoned on the front page, it read:

BANK ROBBERS CAUGHT

DEVIL'S HOLE GANG JAILED

Kyle looked expectantly at Heyes and Curry. Together, they studied the headline for several seconds, then looked back at Kyle in silence. After several seconds, he blurted, "Well, ain't ya gonna say anything? I came here to get you guys to help me bust Wheat and the others out of jail. If we get started right now, we can get to Rock Springs sometime tomorrow." He started to rise from his chair but Curry stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

Heyes fixed his eyes on Kyle and smiled serenely. "Kyle, as much as we'd love to help, we can't just go riding into that town and break them out of jail. What do you think that would do to our chance for amnesty? Besides, we told you fellas back in Porterville it was time to go straight. Bank robbing is getting too tough these days. No, I'm afraid you're just going to have to figure this one out without us."

Curry nodded. "Heyes is right."

"You mean you guys ain't gonna help me?" Kyle asked, incredulously. "Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

How 'bout this? Why don't you try returning the money? Maybe if you was to give it back, the law would go easy on the boys. That's probably the best thing you can do anyway. "

"That's a good idea, Kid," Kyle exclaimed, then paused. "Except I cain't…"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't rightly know where the money is."

"Come on, Kyle," Heyes said. "Even you wouldn't forget where the money got stashed, would ya? And by the way, how come you got away when the rest of the boys were caught. Maybe you better tell us the whole story from the beginning."

"OK, Heyes. Well, it all started a couple of weeks ago. We had been hangin' around Rock Springs for a day or two, just trying to figure out what to do next. It was Wheat and me and Lobo and a couple of other fellas. We weren't doin' much of anything, mostly just playin' a little poker and havin' a little fun. But Wheat was workin' on a real good plan for a job." Kyle paused in his story, looking confused, forgetting where he was going with his story. After a pause to gather his thoughts, he continued, "Anyway, after the robbery, we lit out of town like the devil was chasin' us."

"More like a posse, I'd imagine," said Heyes.

"Rightly so. Well, the next day, we figured we had pretty much given them the slip so by nightfall, we had made camp and settled down for some shut-eye. It was just about that time when the posse rode in and got the drop on us."

"Oh, Kyle. Don't tell me you guys didn't even have a man stand watch!" Curry moaned.

"Uh, well, yeah, o'course someone was supposed to be standin' watch. What do you take us for, complete fools?" Heyes and Curry exchanged smirks. "Only thing was, the man who was supposed to be watchin' had to take a little break…ya know what I mean?" Kyle asked sheepishly.

"Kyle…you don't mean…you stepped away from your watch, didn't ya?"

"It was only for a minute, Kid. I weren't gone more than a little bit and by that time, it was too late. I hid in the bushes and watched them truss up the boys and take 'em back to town." Kyle looked contrite. Then his face brightened, "But I followed 'em back into town and managed to sneak over and talk to Wheat through the window a couple of nights ago. That's when he told me to come find you guys. He figured you'd be more than happy to come help get them out, 'specially since him and me was willing to do the same for you, Kid."

"But, Kyle," Heyes began, "that was different. You boys weren't looking for amnesty then and, besides, turned out that the Kid didn't need your help after all."

"Wheat also figured you might say somethin' like that, Heyes." Kyle did his best to look defiant. "So he told me to remind you that it wouldn't be hard for him to give the law a decent description of you two. One good enough to draw up one of those pictures they use on wanted posters." As he said this last bit, he seemed to shrink in his chair, all defiance gone, waiting for the angry reaction he was sure was coming.

"Kyle." Curry leaned toward him and gave him a warning look, his eyes narrow. Kyle shrank even further into his chair. To Heyes, Curry said, "You don't think Wheat would sell us out, do you, Heyes?"

"Nooo! Wheat wouldn't to that. I mean, we've had our problems in the past but Wheat is basically a loyal guy." Heyes looked a little doubtful, "He wouldn't, would he, Kid?"

Heyes and Curry looked at each other, then at Kyle; both of them ready to pounce on their poor friend. Kyle shrugged his shoulders in reply, not wanting to antagonize the two outlaws any further. "All I know is what Wheat told me to say," he said meekly.

"Well, I think he's bluffing," Curry declared.

"Me too," Heyes agreed.

The two looked at each other for another long moment. Realizing they couldn't take the chance, Heyes sighed. "Kid, you go get the horses. I'll settle up at the hotel."

"Right."

Heyes and Curry got up in resignation to leave the bar. Kyle, finally grasping the fact that he'd convinced them to go with him, got up a few seconds later, hitched his pants higher on his waist, and followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry, Kyle. If you go back into town now, there's a good chance that someone is going to remember you. You said yourself that you and the boys had been hanging around town for a couple of days before the bank robbery. You're going to have to stay here holed up until we figure out what we're gonna do."

"But, Heyes, I don't see why I have to stay here all by myself. Why don't you and the Kid stay too?"

They were standing in front of an abandoned farmhouse about a mile out of Rock Springs. The front door hung off one of its hinges and the two windows facing the road were broken out.

"Now, Kyle, you know that we would if we could," Heyes laid his arm around Kyle's shoulder, "really we would…but we need to be in town so we can size up the situation. If we're going to help Wheat, we're going to need to come up with a plan and we can't do that from out here. You understand, don't you?"

"No, sir, Heyes, I don't rightly understand. I thought we was just gonna get ourselves some nice dynamite and blow them out of jail. Simple as pie."

"Kyle, I've told you before, this kind of thing takes finesse. I thought I taught you better than that. Didn't you learn anything in all the time you were riding with me? No, this is going to take a lot of thinking and I think a lot clearer if I'm sleeping in a nice clean hotel room." As Heyes talked, the three of them headed back to where the horses were tethered. "And don't you worry, we'll be back out here as quick as we can and bring you some more food, if we remember." With a final pat on Kyle's back, Heyes turned to get on his horse.

"What am I supposed to do until you get back? I ain't even got a deck of cards."

"You might try remembering where you boys stashed the loot from the robbery," Curry smirked.

"And you still have that newspaper, don't you? You can read that," Heyes added, with a wickedly mischievous smile, knowing full well that Kyle couldn't read. "But, Kyle, under no circumstances are you to come into town, understand?"

Kyle nodded forlornly as Heyes and Curry urged their horses towards the road. He raised his hand in a half-hearted farewell and watched them ride away. "I still think all's we need is a little good dynamite," he shouted after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Heyes, do you have a plan yet? How are we gonna get those numbskulls out of jail without risking our amnesty?"

"I'm not sure we can, Kid. Anyway, they got themselves in this mess; maybe we should just let them get themselves out of it."

"Heyes, as much as I'd like to do that, we can't just sit back and let them go to prison. Besides, how can we be sure Wheat is bluffing?"

"I'm just gonna have to go talk to him, that's all."

They passed the city limit sign on the way into Rock Springs. "Just how do you plan on doing that, Heyes? We can't just waltz into the sheriff's office and ask to speak to the bank robbers. What if someone recognizes us?"

"I got an idea about that, Kid. One thing I do know is that we shouldn't be seen together until after this is all over. I have a feeling that the success or failure of our plan will depend on our seeming like we don't know each other. Why don't you ride on ahead a bit and get situated at the hotel. I'll go see if I can talk to Wheat while you nose around and see what you can learn about the robbery. But don't draw too much attention to yourself. We'll meet tonight with Kyle to talk over what to do next."

"Suits me fine, Heyes. I just hope you know what you're doing. You could be getting yourself in a mess of trouble and I won't be there to pull your fat out of the fire."

"Kid, haven't I told you before…you gotta have faith," Heyes smiled disarmingly.

"You just be careful, Heyes. Don't do nothing stupid," Curry said as he urged his horse forward, leaving his partner behind.

"Faith, Kid, faith!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sheriff and his deputy were at their desks, sitting guard over the prisoners. Wheat and Lobo were in one cell and the other two members of the gang were in the second cell. They were playing cards through the bars of their cells.

The door to the office opened and Heyes entered, dressed in his brown suit and hat, disguised with a false mustache and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. The sheriff stood up to greet the newcomer, looking him over from head to toe, suspiciously, as lawmen are prone to do. Wheat glanced up from his hand momentarily to see who had entered, looked away, and then did a wide-eyed double-take as recognition hit. The card game ground to a halt as the other prisoners took in Wheat's reaction.

Heyes, after a quick, disinterested glance toward the cells, walked over to the sheriff, extending his hand, "Afternoon, sheriff."

The sheriff nodded but said nothing and didn't offer his hand.

"My name is Chester P. Thornton, attorney at law." Heyes' open hand was still extended expectantly. Finally, the sheriff returned the handshake, coolly, without a smile. "I've been retained to represent your prisoners here."

At last, the sheriff spoke. "Sheriff Oakes. This here is my deputy, Joe Hanks. I don't believe I've ever heard of you. Are you new in town?" The sheriff appeared to be about fifty years old with hair streaked with gray, but still physically trim and athletic looking, clearly not a man to be taken lightly. The deputy was hardly more than a boy, with baby-faced features, dark hair that curled around his boyish face, and an innocent expression.

"No, Sir. My offices are in Rawlins. I was hired by a friend of one of the accused, who, I might add, are wrongly imprisoned on these charges."

The sheriff smirked. "We got these boys dead to rights. I don't think even a fancy, big-city lawyer like yerself is going to be any help to them now."

"So there are witnesses who saw them rob the bank?"

"No. No witnesses. But we have several people who are willing to testify that these low-down outlaws were in town before the robbery and made no secret of who they were."

"Circumstantial evidence, Sheriff. Won't stand up in court. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a chance to speak to my clients," Heyes said authoritatively.

"Suit yourself. But I'm going to have to search you first."

After the search was over, the deputy escorted Heyes into Wheat's cell and locked the door behind him. Heyes winced ever so slightly as the door slammed closed behind him. Once the lawman returned to the front office, out of earshot, Wheat jumped up and started toward Heyes, looking like he might hug him but drawing back at the last second. Instead he slapped Heyes on the shoulder, nearly knocking the smaller man off his feet. "Heyes, ain't you a sight! Where in tarnation did you get that piece of horsehair laying across your lip? You better hope that sheriff's eyes ain't too good. I could see through that disguise a mile away," Wheat snickered.

"Wheat, I'll have you know…never mind the disguise. It was good enough to get me in here."

"True enough; just hope it's good enough to get you back out. Anyways, me and the boys are just happy to see you, ain't we fellas?" Nods all around. "We knew you and the Kid would show up as soon as you found out we were in trouble. What's your plan?"

Ignoring Wheat's last question, Heyes replied, angrily, "You didn't give us much choice, did you Wheat? When were you planning to give the sheriff that description of us? Or have you already done it? I oughta wring your neck myself for even thinking something like that!"

"Now, don't get proddy, Heyes. You know I wouldn't turn on you like that. I just needed some way to get you here…Worked like a charm, didn't it? What's your plan?" Wheat looked very satisfied with himself and not a bit worried about Heyes' anger.

"I should just get up and leave you here, that's what I should do. What were you boys thinking? If you're going to rob the local bank, you don't just hang around town for days letting the townsfolk get a good look at you beforehand."

"Uh…it didn't happen quite that way, Heyes…" Lobo said.

"I don't care how it happened. If the Kid and I help you break out of here, there's a good chance someone like that sheriff out there will figure out who we are and once that happens we can kiss our amnesties goodbye. Maybe you should just consider giving the loot back. Maybe then the judge will go easy on you and you won't have to do too much time."

"Heyes, we can't do that."

"For gosh sakes, why not? It ain't gonna do you much good if you're locked up, is it?"

"Let's just say we don't exactly have the money." Wheat looked sheepish. "I 'spect I'm gonna have to tell ya eventually…we didn't exactly rob the bank."

"Oh, come on now, Wheat! Are you trying to tell me it was a coincidence that the bank was robbed while you boys just happened to be in town? You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"That's exactly what it was, Heyes, an unfortunate coincidence…not that the thought hadn't crossed our minds, mind ya, but before we could formulate a plan, some other rascal beat us to it."

Heyes looked at Wheat skeptically, "So why did you run if you were innocent?"

"We didn't have a choice, Heyes! A couple of these boys…" Wheat looked pointedly at the two outlaws peering through the bars from the other cell, "don't know enough to keep their mouths shut once they get a little liquor in them. They let it slip that we're part of the notorious Devil's Hole Gang to some of the gals over there at the saloon. After the bank was hit, it was only a matter of time before the law would be looking our way so we set out quick as lightning."

"Wheat, that's about the lamest story I've heard yet. You couldn't even get your own gramma to believe that."

"It's true, Heyes, honest!" Lobo piped up.

"OK. Let's just say I was to believe you…who do you think robbed the bank then?"

With furrowed brow, Wheat responded, "I ain't rightly got that figured, just yet. But I'm working on it and you can bet I'll have it worked out soon."

"Glad to know that, Wheat! Then you won't be needing me and the Kid's help, after all. Once you get it figured, you can just tell the law and they'll be more than happy to let you outta here!" Heyes said, with more than a touch of sarcasm.

The sarcasm was lost on Lobo who replied, "You know that law ain't gonna turn us loose even when Wheat figures out who the real robbers are. We all got sizable rewards on our heads. No sir, we'll be in jail for a long time unless you and the Kid help us escape."

Heyes looked around at the four men staring at him expectantly and sighed. "Before I agree to help you, I'm gonna have to talk it over with the Kid. You boys sit tight here and I'll be back tomorrow."

Wheat snorted derisively, "Well, we was planning on dinner at the mayor's place tonight, but if you want us to sit tight, then we'll sit tight."

With a tight-lipped smile, Heyes rose from his seat on the cot, stared Wheat down and called for the deputy to let him out. "Now remember, keep your mouths shut and don't say anything to anyone until I say so."

The deputy opened the cell door for Heyes, all the while studying his face intently. Heyes felt mildly uncomfortable with the scrutiny and self-consciously reached up to finger his mustache to make sure it was still in place. "You tell the sheriff I'll be back tomorrow to speak to my clients." Then he left the office, doffing his hat to the sheriff on the way out.

The deputy returned to his desk. "You know, Sheriff, there's something mighty familiar about that lawyer. I could swear I've seen him some place before but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Ummm…" the sheriff replied distractedly.

"Yessir…something mighty familiar."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At nightfall, as planned, Heyes and Curry returned to the old farmhouse where they left Kyle earlier in the day. Curry was just tying up his horse as Heyes rode up. They greeted each other casually before entering the house, which was illuminated by a couple of kerosene lamps. Kyle sat dozing in a rickety chair with his feet up on the equally rickety table.

Heyes and Curry looked at each other, grinning like naughty schoolboys. Stealthily they approached Kyle, and Curry shouted, "Get yur hands up, ya lousy outlaw."

Kyle jolted awake and jumped to his feet while throwing both hands up in the air. He whirled around, wild-eyes, just in time to see Heyes and Curry burst into delighted laughter.

Once Kyle could again speak, he said sulkily, "You guys are just lucky I didn't go for my gun. I coulda shot you for pulling a stunt like that. I been working on my fast-draw, ya know. Getting' purty good, too!" Trying to regain his dignity, Kyle sucked in a lungful of air, puffing out his chest.

Heyes and Curry tried in vain to stifle their laughter. Heyes managed to nod solemnly at Kyle and Curry said, "You're right, Kyle. That was a fool thing to do. I wouldn't want you drawing on me."

This brought more ill-concealed snickers from Heyes, which Kyle gamely tried to ignore.

"Here, to make it up to ya, I brought you these." Curry held out some sacks. "It's some dried beans and the like, to hold you over out here."

Kyle shot Heyes a haughty look and said to Curry, "Thanks, Kid. You're a real friend."

Finally suppressing his giggles, Heyes looked contritely at Kyle, "Oh, now…don't get your dander up, Kyle. We was only having a little fun with you. No harm done, right? And we came back out here to see you just like I promised this morning. You should be happy to see us. And we should be more'n a little mad at you for not telling us that you boys didn't really rob that bank after all."

Kid gaped at Heyes in surprise. "What? Whaddya mean they didn't rob the bank? They let themselves get locked up for a bank robbery they didn't even do? Well, if that don't beat all!"

"That's right. These geniuses didn't rob that bank, someone else did. And whoever it was is smart enough to know the Devil's Hole Gang would be blamed. Probably figure to get off scot-free while Wheat and the others take the fall."

"Yeah, it's true we didn't do the bank job, Kid, and I woulda told ya, 'cept Wheat said I shouldn't."

"Now we got no choice but to help them escape, Heyes! I mean, we can't sit back and let them be sent to prison for something they didn't do. Can we?"

"No, I reckon we can't. But it would be a lot easier if they had done it. At least then we could make 'em return the money in case the law somehow connects Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes to their escape. If that happens, we can kiss our amnesties goodbye. We're going to have to think this through before we go in there and git 'em."

Kyle looked disappointed, "No dynamite?"

"No dynamite…at least not yet."

"So do you have a plan yet, Heyes?" Curry asked.

"Not yet, Kid…but it would sure be nice if we could find out who actually got the money. If we don't, we're going to have to come up with it ourselves to protect our amnesty. Just exactly how much did the robbers get away with, Kyle?"

"Right around $22,000."

Curry whistled softly between his teeth. "$22,000. Where we gonna find that kind of money quick enough to do any good? Do you think you can win that much at the poker tables in town, Heyes?"

"It's possible, Kid. But it'll be tricky. If the sheriff or his deputy see me in the saloon playing poker, they might connect me to good old Chester P. Thornton, attorney at law."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later on our way back into town, Kid. Let's get going. I have a lot of thinking to do before tomorrow and we need to get some rest."

Leaving Kyle alone at the old farmhouse once again, Heyes and Curry made their way back to town. As they rode, they discussed the day's events. "So, you see Kid, as long as I'm disguised as their lawyer, I can walk into the sheriff's office anytime I feel like without worrying about a thing. Those two lawmen didn't suspect a thing," Heyes said with a smug chuckle. "It's perfect."

"And you're sure they won't recognize you?"

"I'm sure of it. Oh, the sheriff looks like a pretty smart fellow but there wasn't even a flicker of suspicion in his face when I was talking to him. You know how good I am at reading people…And that deputy can't be more than seventeen or eighteen years old. Still wet behind the ears. Probably hasn't even heard of Hannibal Heyes. No, this plan is foolpr--. Uh…what I meant to say is, they don't suspect a thing."

"Still, it makes me nervous when things seem to be going too smoothly, especially when lawmen are involved. You watch yourself, Heyes, and if there's any sign of trouble, you get yourself out of there. I would feel a lot better if I was there watching your back. What's our next step?"

"Well, I figure we have about 5 days until the trial is set to start so we have to work fairly quickly. I'll go back and talk to Wheat again tomorrow and then we need to see about getting the $22,000 back, one way or the other. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see how much we can win back at the tables. Once we've got the money, we'll work on getting them out of jail. By the way, you haven't told me what you did all day while I was working my magic over at the sheriff's."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was checking out the town a little bit. Had a bite to eat at the café and then spent most of the afternoon at the casino. They have a right nice gambling hall in Rock Springs. Lots of games of chance and some pretty nice saloon girls too," Curry said with a smile. "Picked up a few dollars at the blackjack tables while I was there."

"Glad to see you were using your time wisely, Kid," Heyes said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Hold on, now. I was doing some research too. Talked to a few people who verified that the Devil's Hole Gang were in town before the bank robbery, shootin' off their mouths about who they were. I'm surprised the sheriff didn't get wind of it and run 'em in before the job was even pulled."

"These…people, they didn't happen to be those saloon girls you were mentioning, were they? Mixing business with pleasure again, Kid?"

"As long as I get the job done, what's the harm?"

"No harm. Just remember what we're in town to do. Don't let yourself get too distracted by a pretty face."

"Heyes, I'm hurt. You know me better than that!"

"Uh, huh. Did you learn anything else?"

"Not much yet…but don't worry. I plan to do some more research tomorrow," Curry smiled wickedly.

"Uh, huh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next morning, at the sheriff's office, the deputy waited anxiously for Oakes to arrive. As soon as the door opened, Hanks jumped up from his chair in a state of high agitation. "Sheriff, I'm sure glad you're here. I got something real important to show ya!"

"Simmer down, Joe. It's too early in the morning to get all het up about anything unless it's mighty important. Is the coffee hot?"

"Yessir, Sheriff, it is. But I think you really ought to take a look at this!" Hanks had a sheet of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"Gimme a minute, would ya?" The sheriff got his coffee while Joe waited impatiently. Finally, he settled himself behind his desk. "OK, Joe. What's got you so riled this morning?"

Joe handed Sheriff Oakes the piece of paper he was holding. The sheriff took several seconds looking it over, perplexed. "This is a wanted poster for Hannibal Heyes. What about it?"

"Do you remember that I said that lawyer looked awful familiar to me? Well, it was eating at me all night so I came in early this morning and found this."

"I don't follow you, Joe. What does Hannibal Heyes have to do with Thornton?"

"Thornton _is_ Hannibal Heyes!"

"That's just plumb ridiculous, Joe! Even Hannibal Heyes wouldn't be nervey enough to walk in here acting like a law-abiding citizen, let alone a lawyer! No, you must be mistaken."

"Nossir! I'm positive it's him! I've seen Hannibal Heyes in person myself and, let me tell you, I will never forget his face. He fooled me for a while with that disguise, but it's him alright. I'd stake my life on it."

"You've met Hannibal Heyes?"

"My ma and me were passengers on a train he and his boys robbed a few years ago. Heyes himself escorted me and a bunch of the other passengers off the train. That outlaw looked me right in the eye and smiled nice as you please. Even helped my ma down the steps. Right polite fellow, if you want to know the truth."

"If that's so, how come he didn't recognize you yesterday?"

"Like I said, this was a few years ago. I was probably only about fourteen years old. I've grown a considerable amount since then. Anyway, as many trains as he robbed, it's not likely he would remember one young kid."

Sheriff Oakes' eyes widened, suddenly aware that if what his deputy said was true, he had just let a notorious outlaw walk right into and then back out of one of his cells. "I don't know if you're right or not, Joe, but I'll tell you one thing…I'm not gonna take any chances. When that fellow shows up here, once that cell door swings shut, I'll know the truth before it swings back open. Until then, we need to act natural so those outlaws back there don't get the idea that we might be onto them."

"Yessir, Sheriff."

The clock on the wall ticked off a couple of hours as the two lawmen waited anxiously, all the while trying to appear nonchalant. Their efforts were mostly wasted because Wheat and the boys were unaware of any change in the atmosphere of the office. At ten o'clock, the front door opened and Heyes, dressed in his Chester P. Thornton attorney at law disguise entered the office, smiling broadly as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Morning, Sheriff…Deputy. I'm here to visit your prisoners again."

The sheriff breathed a sigh of relief, his worry that he had let Hannibal Heyes slip through his fingers gone. With a steady voice, he reminded the "lawyer" that they needed to search him again. When the search was complete, the sheriff himself led Heyes down the corridor to the cellblock. "Here's your lawyer, men," he called to the prisoners, who had all risen to greet their visitor. They were all smiling broadly. The sheriff unlocked Wheat's cell door. No one noticed the slight tremor in his hands, betrayed by the louder-than-normal clinking of the keys on the key ring.

"Hello, boys. Good to see you again. The sheriff been treating you OK?" Heyes said as he entered the cell.

"Oh, yeah," Wheat snorted. "It's just like the Grand Hotel in here. Best jail-cell in Wyoming, I hear tell."

As the door slammed shut, Heyes winced again and his intuition told him that he may have made an error in judgment. He heard the unmistakably 'snick' of a key being turned in the lock. His heart settled in his throat when the sheriff said, "Joe, come back here. I want you to take a good look at our friend." Heyes swallowed hard and he turned back toward the front of the cell as Joe came down the hallway. "Is this the man you remember? Look careful now, Joe. We don't want to be making any mistake about this."

Joe looked at Heyes for an uncomfortably long time. "Take off them glasses, would you Mr. Thornton, or should I say, Mr. Heyes? And while you're at it, that mustache looks mighty suspicious. I think you could lose that too."

"Oh, now, wait a min—" Heyes started to protest.

"Do it! Now!" The sheriff insisted. "We know who you are, so there's no use denying it. You ain't goin' anywhere for a long while, except to the Wyoming Territorial Prison, that is."

Heyes looked at Wheat accusingly, "What did you do, Wheat!"

To the man, Wheat and the rest had been watching the exchange between Heyes and the lawman with mouths hanging open in disbelief. Heyes' accusatory tone snapped Wheat out of his stupor. His eyes focused on the ex-leader of the Devil's Hole Gang and he retorted, "You don't really think _I _told them you were Hannibal Heyes, do ya? I got more sense than that, ya know."

Heyes rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Ya just _did _tell 'em, Wheat!" Turning back to the sheriff, he tried again. In his most persuasive voice, he said, "Sheriff, you're making a terrible mistake. My name is Thornton…If I was that notorious outlaw, Whatsisname, would I have waltzed in here like I own the place, not once but twice? No, that badman wouldn't let himself get caught this easy." Encouraged by the doubtful look on the sheriff's face, Heyes continued, "I can prove I'm not Hannibal Heyes. I have a good friend back in Porterville by the name of Lom Trevors. He's the sheriff there. He can verify who I am. All you have to do is send a telegraph and I'm sure he'll be more'n happy to ride on over here and clear this whole matter right up."

After a thoughtful pause, Oakes said, "I have an even better idea, Mr…Thornton. I have a friend, a Sheriff Fuller, up in Rawlins…you should know him if that's where your law offices are. I think I'll just send _him_ a telegraph and inquire about you. Should get the information I need a lot quicker than havin' your friend, Trevors come all the way down here."

Heyes' smile faded, knowing without a doubt that his silver tongue hadn't managed to convince the sheriff. Slowly he turned away from Oakes and made his way to one of the cots. Heavily, he sat down and stared at the floor. Lobo considered for a moment, then approached Heyes, "Heyes, if yur gonna be staying for a while, I just want to say…that's _my _bed."

Slowly, Heyes brought his eyes up to meet Lobo's. His gaze was menacing; he was in no mood to be trifled with. A look close to fear crossed Lobo's face. Slowly, he backed away from the ex-outlaw and found a place on the last open cot in the cell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Curry was in the gambling hall, enjoying the blackjack tables and the attentions of a beautiful saloon girl by the name of Rosie. She had jet-black hair, an olive complexion, and deep brown eyes. She was hanging on his arm as he played cards. In front of him was a sizable pile of chips. His luck had been good so far today. But that was about to change.

Suddenly, a cowboy burst through the doors, shouting. "The sheriff just arrested Hannibal Heyes! He's got him locked up in his jail right now! Wahoo! Drinks all around!"

Excited conversations erupted throughout the casino. More men came in off the streets with the same story. Word had apparently spread like wildfire through the town. Curry grabbed one unlucky soul by the arm to get more information. "What's going on?"

"What are ya, deaf? Hannibal Heyes has been captured. The deputy recognized him from a train robbery done when he was a boy. That's one lucky kid. He's gonna get the ten thousand dollar reward!" The man pulled his arm free and moved away from Curry, suddenly fearful. There was something in the gambler's face that was vaguely menacing and he wanted nothing more to do with the man.

In a panic, Curry looked around, unsure what he should do next. His instincts told him to rush to Heyes' aid, but good sense told him to wait until he'd had a chance to think things through. Someone was likely to get killed if he acted hastily and it might be Heyes or one of the other fellows. He wasn't prepared to take that chance. He found himself wondering, 'What would Heyes do?'

Rosie studied him. "Thaddeus, what's the matter, lover? You look like you just lost your best friend. Can I do anything to help, sugar?" She moved a step closer to Curry, trying to bring his attention back to her where it belonged. He shrugged her off and dropped back down into his chair. Almost imperceptively, his face hardened.

"If yur gonna sit there, fella, ya have to play." Curry's thoughts were interrupted by the dealer's gruff voice.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sorry." Curry picked the chips up from the table in front of him and walked. He went to the bar and ordered a whiskey. The barkeep set him up with a glass and was about to walk away with the bottle. Curry quickly downed the shot. He snapped at the bartender. "Leave it!" slapping his money on the bar before pouring himself another.

Hesitantly, Rosie approached Curry and gently touched his shoulder. "Whatsamatter, honey? Can I help? Maybe you want to go upstairs? We could…talk, or whatever?"

The Kid looked at Rosie, his blue eyes glinting with the anger and confusion boiling within him. "You're right, Rosie. We should talk. I need some information and you might be the perfect person to give it to me."

"Sure, lover. Whatever you want."

"Tell me what you know about the bank robbery and the men who are in jail."

"Well, what do you wanna know…the bank was robbed and those are the ones who robbed it."

"I heard there were no witnesses to the robbery. How did the posse know to look for those men?"

"Oh, that. Well, if the Devil's Hole Gang is in town and the bank is robbed, who do you think they'd go lookin' for?"

"You mean someone here in town recognized them as part of the gang and told the sheriff?"

"Not exactly. A couple of those fellows were shooting off their mouths a few days before the bank was blown. They bragged to some people that they rode with the Devil's Hole Gang. Pretty soon it was common knowledge, at least here in the casino."

"What about the sheriff?"

"Oh, I'm sure he knew. He keeps pretty close tabs on what happens over here."

"I imagine so. So then why do you think he didn't run 'em in before? Those men are wanted outlaws with rewards on their heads."

"Hard to say, sugar. Maybe he didn't see the need as long as they were behaving themselves and not getting into too much trouble." Rosie leaned in close, conspiratorially, "Rumor has it, he's done that before."

"Before?"

She leaned in even closer. "Not many people around here know but this whole operation is owned by a man who rode with the Jake Lawson gang for a while. Name's Cliff Davis."

"And the sheriff knows this? And he doesn't do anything about it?"

"Sure does. Course he didn't know from the start—but he's known for a while now."

"Maybe I need to have a talk with your boss."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Psstt! Mr. Heyes…Mr. Heyes!"

Heyes sat on his cot brooding silently while the other prisoners kept their distance. He was deep in his own thoughts, unwillingly dragged back to the present by the insistent voice from the adjacent cell. Finally aware that he was being spoken to, his eyes fixed on the two men standing close to the bars. The older of the two gestured for him to approach.

"Mr. Heyes. I can't tell you what an honor it is to meet you," he gushed and extended his hand through the narrow bars somewhat awkwardly. "I can't believe I'm actually here in the same jail as you. I've admired your work for years."

"Me too, sir. Yur a legend."

"Oh…my name is Skeeter and this here's my partner, Cobb. Yep, me and Cobb, well, we see ourselves as a younger Heyes and Curry. I'm the brains, like you, and Cobb here, well, he's got a pretty fast draw, just like Kid Curry."

Heyes nodded slightly, his mouth set in a hard line. "Uh, huh. That's real flattering, but let me ask you this…Are you looking to get yourself hanged or just put away for the rest of your miserable lives?"

"Huh?"

"If you know so much about me then you should know that the Kid and I more or less retired because the business is getting too hard. Take my advice, when we get out of here, you boys should do the same for your own good."

Wheat had been listening to their conversation and chimed in, "Now, boys. With all due respect to _Mr. Heyes_, there ain't no reason to get outta the outlaw business. Look at me and Lobo. We do alright."

"Yeah, Wheat. You're doing great. That's why we're enjoying these luxury accommodations right now."

"Wait a cotton-pickin' minute. You know this ain't our fault. We didn't do nuthin'."

Heyes' eyes flashed with a sudden spark of anger. "Whose fault is it then? If you fellas had stayed out of trouble, I would never have had to come here to help and I wouldn't have landed in this cell with the likes of you." With some difficulty, he brought his emotions back under control. The only remaining outward sign of his agitation were his tightly clenched fists. "Ok, ok. There ain't no sense in arguing about it. Let's just try to figure some way out of this mess."

"Unless you got a gun hid someplace in your fancy lawyer duds, I don't see much we can do."

"Maybe not, but by now word should have reached the Kid that my cover was blown and he and Kyle will be working on getting us out."

"No offense to the Kid, Heyes, but those two boys working together don't inspire a lot of confidence. I don't know anybody better with a gun than the Kid, o'course, but it's gonna take more than a fast draw to outsmart this sheriff. And Kyle…well, let's just say he's stood a little too close to his dynamite blasts a few times too many."

Heyes bristled. "Say what you want about Kyle but don't sell the Kid short, Wheat. He's always come through for me when I need him and he will this time too."

"Ok, Heyes. Don't get yourself all worked up. I didn't mean anything."

At the sound of approaching footsteps, the outlaws fell silent. Sheriff Oakes appeared in the cellblock. He was with another man; the second man also wore a tin star. "Well, Mr. Heyes. I hope you're enjoying your stay here with us." Heyes smiled sarcastically in return. "No? Well, don't worry. You ain't likely to be here too long. You're gonna be takin' a nice trip to the Territorial Prison soon. Maybe you'll like their hospitality a little better. In the meantime, I got someone here I think you'll be interested in meeting. This here is Sheriff Fuller from up in Rawlins. I sent him that telegram like I told you I would. Turns out there ain't a lawyer by the name of Thornton in the whole town. So I guess my deputy was right about you. Anyway, Sheriff Fuller here was so curious he decided to come up here and see the famous Hannibal Heyes for himself. Not every day a person gets to meet such a celebrated outlaw. He's gonna stick around long enough to help me get you and the rest of these boys up to the prison."

Heyes said nothing. The sheriffs slapped each other on the back, gloating over their success and, laughing and talking loudly, retreated back to the front office. Once they were out of sight, Heyes let loose a guttural cry of frustration and slammed the palms of both hands against the bars of his cell. "Kid, you gotta get me out of here and fast," he mumbled quietly, almost prayerfully, so no one else could hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kid Curry and Kyle rode into town, deep in conversation. "Yeah, I 'member Cliff. He was with Jake and the rest when we run into them over in Granite Gulch. Not one of the regulars though. I think he only rode with 'em for a few months. Course if recollection serves me, they was a profitable few months. Those boys got away with a couple of real good heists, the way I heard it. Yep, those are the kind of jobs an outlaw just dreams about. If me and Wheat could pull off somethin' like what those boys—"

"Get back to the facts of the story, would you Kyle? We ain't got all day, ya know."

"Sorry, Kid. Anyways, the next time I saw Jake, Cliff weren't riding with 'em anymore." Kyle grinned toothily. "Took his share of the money and retired, I 'spect."

"That explains how he bought the operation in Rock Springs, I guess," Curry mused out loud. "Maybe business hasn't been so good as he'd like, so when he spotted you boys in the saloon he decided to take advantage of the situation."

"You mean you think he robbed the bank and set us up to take the blame?"

"Course that's what I think, Kyle! Didn't I already explain that to you?"

"Sorry, Kid. Guess I wasn't listening…so what are we gonna do now? Have you got a plan?" Kyle looked at Curry expectantly. Momentarily, his expression changed to one of uncertainty. "I sure wish Wheat or Heyes were here. We could sure use one of their plans."

Curry snapped, "They aren't here, Kyle and it's up to us to help them, so we'll follow MY plan. I can come up with some pretty good ideas if I have to, ya know!"

"Sure, I know that, Kid. I didn't mean nothin'. So what's your plan?"

After a slight hesitation, Curry said, "Well, I got a little more thinkin' to do on that. But the first thing we're gonna do is pay your old friend, Cliff, a little visit."

Curry and Kyle arrived in town and, stopping in front of the casino, tied their horses to the hitching post. "What good's that gonna do, Kid? If he stole the money, he ain't likely to hand it over just cuz we ask nice. I think mebbe we should just get some dynamite and blow his safe. You know, sorta just help ourselves to it."

"Kyle, I don't want to hear you say the word dynamite one more time. There's other ways to handle this…ways that require a little more…finesse. Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. Finesse. And if finesse don't work…" Curry's fingers lightly brushed against his gun holster. "I plan to do whatever it takes to get Heyes out. I don't think it will take much to convince Cliff of that."

Curry strode purposefully into the saloon. With a little hitch of his trousers, Kyle followed. The saloon and casino were mostly empty, just a few men scattered at the various tables and the bar. Rosie was there, chatting up a couple of the customers. She saw Curry enter and, smiling, walked over to greet him.

"Hi, sugar. Glad you stopped in again."

"This ain't a social call, Rosie. We've got business with your boss. He in?"

"Cliff? Yeah, he's in his office. You want me to tell him you want to talk to him?"

"No thanks. I think we'll just announce ourselves."

Curry led the way, slamming open the door to Cliff's office without bothering to knock. The casino owner was sitting behind a large mahogany desk in an office decorated elegantly and expensively. The man himself, though richly dressed, seemed in sharp contrast to his sumptuous surroundings with his smarmy appearance and shifty, nervous movements.

Taken by surprise, he nonetheless smiled at his visitors, exposing a set of snaggly, ill-shaped teeth. "Hey, if it isn't the one who got away, Kyle Murtry. I was wondering what happened to you when the posse brought the rest of your friends back to town. Figured you'd be long gone by now," he chuckled softly. "Who's this you brought with you? Your new "gang"?"

Kyle stared incredulously at Cliff, amazed that he hadn't recognized the infamous Kid Curry. "Why, this here is—"

Kid cut Kyle off, "Name's Jones. Kyle and I are here to find out what you know about the bank robbery," he said, getting right to the point.

Cliff's eyes narrowed, taking in Kid's menacing stance and brusque attitude. "Same as everybody else, Devil Hole boys blew the safe and then let themselves get caught like a bunch of amateurs."

Curry leaned over, placing both hands flat on Cliff's desk, bringing his face close. "I think you know more than that, Cliff. For instance, I think you know who really robbed the bank. I also think you know what happened to the stolen money. So why don't you start telling me the truth before I lose my temper."

Kyle moved in close behind Kid. From the safety of this location, he attempted a stern expression, and said, "Yeah Cliff. Me and, uh…Mr. Jones here know that yur the one who stole the money, figuring the sheriff would suspect us."

Cliff looked surprised and burst out laughing. "You think I robbed the bank? You must be joking! Why would I do anything to risk the setup I have here? This is the easiest way I know to make big money…and it's legal…mostly."

A shadow of doubt crossed Curry's face but he pressed further. "Maybe business hasn't been as good as you claim. Could be that you needed that money to keep this place afloat."

"Lemme tell you somethin'. This place has been better'n a gold mine. The gamblers in this town have to be some of the worst in the state. It's been like takin' candy from a bunch of babies. Some of 'em even leave here crying." Cliff snorted laughter at his own joke. Curry didn't even crack a smile in return. After a pause, Cliff continued, his voice taking on a conspiratorial tone, "Even better'n that, a few of the local bigwigs have been playin' on credit for a while, some of 'em losing big." Smiling smugly, he said, "I got some pretty important people right where I want them if I ever need a favor."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well, this is confidential information, you understand…" Curry stood to his full height and slowly started to remove his glove, one finger at a time, from his gun hand. Cliff watched for a moment, taking in the significance of this action, "but since we're all friends here…the mayor himself is into me for about two grand. But the big loser in town is the sheriff himself. He owes about ten thousand dollars."

"The sheriff?"

"Yep. Smart fellow, that sheriff, but the worst dang blackjack player I ever met," Cliff laughed.

"So the sheriff is up to his neck in gambling debts…very interesting." Curry mulled this over.

"Yep, very innerestin'," Kyle echoed. Brow furrowed, he asked, "Why is that so innerestin'?"

"Hmmm? Never mind, Kyle. I'll explain later." Curry's attention was still focused on Cliff, who squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of Kid's cold-steel eyes, beads of cold sweat popping out on his upper lip. Oblivious to Curry's true identity, Cliff still recognized that the man standing in front of him was someone he should not cross. As Cliff watched, the man he knew as Mr. Jones circled his desk until he was standing right next to him.

More sweat broke out on Cliff's forehead as he waited silently, wondering what Jones would do next. After a tense moment, he raised his eyes to meet the other man's unblinking gaze. Suddenly, Curry's face broke into an engaging smile. "Cliff, my friend, I think I'm gonna let you help me get my buddies outta that jail."

"W-w-why would I want to do that?"

"Don't worry; all I need is a simple favor. Won't be much trouble to you at all. And besides, if you don't…I might have to shoot ya."

Back on the street, Kyle asked, "Kid, what just happened? Ain't we gonna make him give back the money so we can clear the gang?"

"No, Kyle. I don't believe Cliff had anything to do with the bank robbery. Like he said, why would he wanna risk what he's got going here? I got a new theory. I think the honorable Sheriff Oakes got himself in a mess of trouble with his gambling debts and when you fellows showed up in town running your mouths about who you are, he figured he found himself a way out. So he robs the bank himself. He arrests the Devil's Hole bunch and keeps the money hidden away. When things settle down and the boys are safely tucked away in jail, he pays off his losses and no one is the wiser."

"Kid, I gotta hand it to ya, I don't think Wheat or even Heyes coulda figured it out better'n that. Only problem is, how we gonna prove it? And how we gonna help Heyes and Wheat?"

"Well…hmmm…We gotta find the money, that's all. If we do that, we can maybe connect the sheriff to the robbery. And our new friend, Cliff, is going to help us do that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door to the sheriff's office opened and Rosie sashayed in, carrying with her a sweet perfume that filled the room. Only the baby-faced deputy was present. He looked up, nervous, but pleasantly surprised to see her. "Hi there, Joe. My, you look handsome today," she gushed.

Blushing sweetly, he replied, "Miss Rosie, it's nice to see you too. What can I do for you?"

"Cliff asked me to bring this note over for the sheriff. Can you see that he gets it?"

"I surely will. Anything for you, you know that."

"Aw, that's awful sweet." She placed her hand on his shoulder and flirtatiously traced her fingertip down his chest. "How come you never come over to see me and the other girls at the saloon, Joe? You know we'd love to see more of you."

Embarrassed, the young deputy stammered, "Well, you know. My ma doesn't like me to spend too much time in town after I get done at work."

"Ain't you just the cutest thing, worrying about your mama that way. You're gonna make some lucky girl a real nice husband some day." Rosie looked appealingly up at Joe, "Sugar? I was wondering if I could ask you a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Well…I was hoping I could go back and see your prisoners…just for a quick peek?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I don't think the sheriff—"

"Please, sugar…I ain't never met any famous outlaws before. Not one of the caliber of Hannibal Heyes anyways! Is it true that you identified him all by yourself? My, that is so clever of you. 'Specially since he was disguised and all."

"Aw, shucks. It weren't nuthin' really. I just have a good memory for faces, that's all." Thoroughly embarrassed by her flattery, Joe surrendered. "I reckon it wouldn't hurt for you to have a look at 'im. Just don't get too close. He is a desperate outlaw, after all. No tellin' what he's capable of."

Joe started down the hallway leading back to the cells with Rosie close behind. As an afterthought, he turned and asked, "You ain't carrying any weapons, are you? Maybe I oughta search ya." He stared her up and down for a moment, unsure what he should do.

"Don't be silly, sugar. Where would I carry a weapon in this dress?"

Blushing, Joe quickly averted his eyes. "Yeah, I see what you mean," he mumbled before continuing on to the cellblock. The five prisoners were still there, as expected. Naturally, all five immediately turned their attention to their lovely lady visitor.

Hannibal Heyes was standing near the front of his cell, hands dangling through the bars, when she entered. She walked right past him to greet the other prisoners. As she passed, their eyes met and held a second longer than necessary. When she finally tore her eyes away from his, she acknowledged the others. "Hello, boys. Nice to see you all again. Too bad it's under such unhappy circumstances." The Devil's Hole members, including Wheat, grinned somewhat goofily in return.

Wheat was the first to speak, "Ain't you a sight for these poor eyes, Rosie. Almost makes me forget my troubles. Almost, but not quite."

Indicating Heyes, Rosie asked Wheat, "Don't you want to introduce me to your friend here, sugar?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah." Reluctantly, Wheat gestured toward Heyes, "Rosie, this here is H—"

"Chester Thornton, attorney at law, at your service, ma'am. Through an unfortunate case of mistaken identity, I find myself imprisoned here with these common scofflaws. Your young deputy friend has confused me with that brilliant outlaw, Hannibal Heyes. I'm sure it will all be cleared up in no time, but until then, I am forced to bide my time here."

She studied his face for a minute. "Sure, honey. Whatever you say. But if you ask me, you don't look like a lawyer, not even dressed up in those fancy duds. No…there's more to you than meets the eye, I dare say." Suddenly, Rosie swayed on her feet.

"What's the matter, Rosie?" Joe grabbed the chair that was sitting against the far wall and brought it to her. She swooned gracefully and sat, silk skirts rustling fetchingly.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just feel so faint. Must be all the excitement. Can you be a dear and go get me a glass of water?"

"Uh…sure, I guess. Sit right here and don't go near the prisoners, hear?" As soon as Joe was out of sight, Rosie reached into the bodice of her dress and pulled out a folded note. As the five men watch, wide-eyed, she pulled up the hem of her saloon-girl dress and retrieved a small handgun that had been tucked into her garter belt. Standing, she walked over to Heyes, glancing nervously in the direction Joe disappeared.

"Here. Take these. They're from Thaddeus. He told me to tell you that the gun is only for dire emergency. Hide it somewhere the sheriff won't find it. He's working on a plan to get you out of here."

Without a word, Heyes grabbed the gun and the note from the girl. He stuffed the gun in the back of his waistband, concealing it under his suit coat. The note he put in his pocket to read later. Quickly, Rosie returned to her chair, pretending to recover from her fainting spell as Joe returned with the glass of water.

"Thank you, sugar. I'm feeling so much better now. Would you mind showing me out?" Joe took Rosie by the arm and gently led her out.

She was just going out the front door of the sheriff's office as Oakes entered. He tipped his hat to her. "Ma'am."

"Sheriff."

Once the door closed behind her, Sheriff Oakes asked, "What was Rosie doing here, Joe?"

"She brought you a note from Cliff. It's there on the desk."

The sheriff looked at the white piece of paper suspiciously. "Uh…why don't you take a break for a while? Go out and get some coffee or something."

As soon as the door closed behind the deputy, Sheriff Oakes ripped open the envelope containing the note from Cliff, his apprehension betrayed by the slight tremor in his hands as he removed the single sheet of paper. He read:

Dear Sheriff Oakes,

Do to some unforeseen financial complexities, I regret to inform you that I find it necessary to call in part of the debt you owe this establishment. Please deliver $5000 to me, personally, by 10am tomorrow morning.

Sincerely,

Cliff Davis

Angrily, the sheriff crumpled the paper and threw it across the room.

Back in the cell, Lobo stood guard near the bars while Hannibal Heyes read his own note:

We think we know who's behind the bank robbery, but you ain't gonna like it. If I'm right, it's the sheriff himself. All we have to do is prove it. And then get the money back so we can clear the boys. But don't worry about a thing. Kyle and me got it all figured out. We'll have you out of there in no time.

TJ

ps. Don't go and do anything stupid before we have a chance to get you out. That little present I sent you is only for emergency.

Wheat was reading over Heyes' shoulder. "Don't worry, he says? Heck with that. I say we use that gun right now. Let's blast our way out of here." In the other cell, Skeeter and Cobb nodded in agreement.

"Wheat's right. Let's get outta here."

Heyes rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Wheat is not right. Everybody in town will be breathing down our necks if we so much as wave that gun in the air. Besides, if we make a break for it now, you'll all still be wanted for this bank robbery and Kid and I will be wanted for helping you escape. No, we need to give them two a chance to carry out their plan, whatever it is."

"Since when do you call the shots here, Heyes? I been the leader of this here gang ever since you and Kid decided to go for amnesty. You think you can just waltz back in here and take over?" Wheat drew himself up to his full height as if to intimidate the ex-leader of the outlaw gang.

Heyes didn't back away from Wheat's challenge. He was shorter and slimmer than the current leader of the gang but there was no sign of fear or nervousness in his dark brown eyes. Instead, his eyes flashed with barely controlled anger. He took one step toward Wheat, daring him to speak again. Wheat nervously thrust out his lower jaw in one final attempt at defiance but could not maintain eye contact. Heyes' eyes narrowed as he tried to bring his emotions back under control. At last he spoke, his voice reasonable and placating. "Wheat, I'm not trying to take over. I'm just saying that it might be smarter and safer for everyone if we just be a little patient. I'm sure that whatever the Kid has planned won't take more'n a day or two. We can give them that much time, can't we?"

The other outlaws had been watching the exchange between Heyes and Wheat. Wheat glanced at Lobo, Skeeter, and Cobb each in turn. "Uh, well, as long as we understand each other…I suppose it wouldn't hurt nuthin' to wait and see what they've cooked up. You know how sensitive Kyle is. He'd probably feel pretty bad if we showed we didn't need his help."

"Good idea. Now let's all just try to relax a little. Why don't you play some cards or something?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night had fallen on the town of Rock Springs. The street outside the sheriff's office was quiet. Sheriff Oakes rode his horse down the middle of the road, headed toward home. As he passed out of sight, another rider appeared going the same way. In the darkness, the familiar outline of Kid Curry was barely visible as he followed the sheriff out of town keeping a safe distance behind. He did not want to be spotted.

On the outskirts of Rock Springs sat the tidy, white-washed home of Sheriff Oakes. As the sheriff reached the road leading to his front door, he slowed his horse to a halt. He sat quietly, listening, then glanced in all directions, as if looking to see if there is anyone who might be observing him. Satisfied that he was alone, he urged his horse on; not toward home, but further down the road he was traveling. From the shadows, the dim figure of Kid Curry emerged.

A narrow, less-traveled road ran behind the sheriff's home and this was the one he turned onto. After riding a minute or so, he pulled his horse up and dismounted.

Hidden by a clump of trees, Kid Curry watched the sheriff with growing interest, daring to hope that forcing Cliff to write that note was about to pay off. As he watched, the sheriff disappeared from sight causing Kid to panic momentarily. Then, just as suddenly, he reappeared. From where Curry hid, he could just barely see that Oakes was clutching something in his hands. With another furtive glance, he shoved the mysterious item inside his shirt. Then he climbed back on his horse and headed toward home.

After the sheriff left, Curry went to investigate the spot where the sheriff had stood. Looking around the area, he spotted a large rock. On a hunch, he rolled it away. "Gotcha!" Hidden beneath the rock was a canvas bag. Looking inside, he wasn't surprised to see stacks of currency. After replacing the bag, he rolled the rock back into place. He picked up another, smaller rock; this one with a sharp, jagged edge. Bending over, he etched a mark into the larger rock hiding the cache of bills. Then, silently, he mounted his horse and rode away, whistling under his breath in a self-satisfied way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early the following morning, Curry and Kyle were in the saloon, sitting at a secluded table far from the entrance. Kyle's back was toward the door; Kid's was to the wall. Both men hade their hats pulled low over their foreheads, waiting for the sheriff to arrive at the appointed hour for his meeting with Cliff.

Cliff and Rosie were the only other people in the place. It was nearly ten o'clock and Cliff looked ready to jump out of his skin, pacing the floor like a caged mountain lion.

"Calm down, would ya? You're making me nervous just watching you," Curry grumbled.

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you kidding me? We're set to implicate the sheriff in a bank robbery and you want me to calm down? I'll be lucky if I don't end up in jail with the rest of them by the time this is done!"

Rosie was sitting on a stool near the bar, lazily swinging one shapely leg. "Don't be silly, Cliff. You heard what Thaddeus told you. He has Sheriff Oakes dead to rights. But you gotta relax or he will suspect something is going on. Here, have a whiskey."

In one gulp, he downed the shot she offered him. As he shakily set the glass back on the bar, the door swung open and Sheriff Oakes stormed in. Under his arm, he carried a brown envelope tied with string. In his foul mood, he didn't appear to notice the two men in the corner of the room.

"Sheriff! Good to see you. Glad you could stop by." The words flooded out of Cliff, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Don't see as how you gave me much choice." The sheriff's voice was menacing, his eyes seemed to bore holes through Cliff's skull. "Next time you need to call in part of my debt, you had better give me a lot more warning. You're just lucky I was able to scrape that much together. I don't like being pressured."

"But you have the five grand? Good, good. May I?" Cliff held his hand out for the envelope. He quickly untied it and counted the contents. "All here! Now we'll just sign the receipt and you can be on your way. Don't want to take up any more of your valuable time."

"Receipt?"

"Surely you'll want a receipt? To protect yourself and to show proof that you paid up part of your debt." Cliff reached for two sheets of paper that were close at hand on the bar. "Two copies…one for you and one for the house. We each sign both copies and Rosie signs too…as a witness."

"I guess that makes sense. Let's just get it done. I got a lot of work to do today."

"No problem, Sheriff. Two shakes and we're done." The two men each signed the receipts and then Rosie added her signature. With a relieved smile, Cliff handed Oakes one copy and put the other in his pocket. Scowling venomously, Oakes stormed out.

With the sheriff gone, Cliff slumped against the bar and expelled a huge lungful of air. Curry walked over and slapped Cliff on the back. He laughed, "Great work, gentlemen…and lady. The trap has been set and Oakes is about to be snared. Rosie, you ready to go to work?"

"Um-hmm, sugar. Our sweet, young Joe ain't gonna know what hit him by the time I'm through." She smiled in a way that was somehow demure yet wicked simultaneously.

"Be gentle, Rosie. Don't hurt him." Curry laughed again as he watched her leave in a swirl of red satin.

"OK, Cliff. All you have to do now is slip that note I gave you under Sheriff Fuller's hotel room door at the right time. Can ya do that?"

"Course I can. Waddaya take me for anyway?"

Curry chose not to answer. Instead he turned to Kyle. "Alright, Kyle, this is it. Time to go get Heyes and Wheat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the street, about half a block from the sheriff's office, Rosie waited. At last she spied her prey. Deputy Joe Hanks was on his way to the office for another day of work catching badmen. He tipped his hat at Rosie without stopping. She stepped in front of him at the last second, forcing him to halt.

"Rosie," he greeted her.

"Hi there, honey. I was hoping to find you."

"Somethin' I can do for you, Miss Rosie? Otherwise, I gotta get on to work."

"Well, that's exactly why I was looking for you, sugar. I want to report a robbery."

"A robbery?"

""Uh-huh. I think someone's been stealing from me. Can you come up to my room? I need to show you my evidence." She smiled sweetly up at Joe, batting her lashes ever so slightly.

"Your room? Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea. Maybe you should talk to the sheriff."

"I would," she moved in close and brushed an imaginary dust mote from his shoulder, "but I feel so much more comfortable with you, Joe. Please?"

"I really don't think it's proper for…" the deputy's protests were ignored as Rosie linked her arm through his and propelled him up the street away from the sanctuary of the sheriff's office.

Kyle and the Kid had moved to a bench across the street from Oakes' office, pretending to doze under hats pulled low. Once Rosie and Hanks were out of sight, the two men sat up straight, ready for action. "OK. This is it," Curry said. "This might get a little dangerous. Are you up for it, Kyle?"

"Course I am, Kid. This is our only chance to save those boys from goin' to prison. Besides, I'm not scared. This is a great plan we worked up…ain't it?"

"Yeah, sure it is. Anyway, it's the only one we got."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Deputy Hanks otherwise occupied, Sheriff Oakes was alone in his office with only the prisoners for company. He was uncommonly surly from his earlier business at the casino. To make matters worse, the prisoners were restless after having been confined for such a long time. "Quiet down back there, ya no-good desperados."

When the door swung open, the sheriff, scowling fiercely, growled, "Yur late!" before realizing that it wasn't Deputy Hanks who entered.

"How can I be late? I just got here," Kyle quipped.

"Huh? Never mind. I thought you were…" the sheriff stopped in mid-sentence as recognition kicked in. They both knew that he recognized Kyle as a Devil's Hole boy, but they both pretended not to know.

"Uh…yeah. I want to visit your prisoner. That there is my brother. I just heard that you had him locked up. I came quick as I could."

In the cells, all five men were staring at Kyle in disbelief. Heyes had a half-smile on his face as though he might already be in on the joke. Wheat and Lobo were stock-still, with furrowed brows, mightily working to process the situation. Skeeter and Cobb mostly just looked confused.

The sheriff, playing along, smiled broadly at Kyle. "Your brother, eh? Well, sure you can see him. Course you'll have to leave your hardware with me. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Anything for the law," Kyle grinned toothily, handing his gun to Oakes who kept it in his hand. Then they walked together to the cellblock.

When the two were within reach of the cell holding Heyes, Wheat, and Lobo the sheriff lifted the gun and pointed the barrel at Kyle, pulling back the hammer. "Did you really think you could just waltz in here and fool me with that baloney story, Murtry? I had you pegged the minute you stepped in. You're a bigger fool than I gave you credit for."

The sheriff's attention was focused tightly on Kyle, who was, oddly enough, grinning in his typical fashion. His lack of concern confused the sheriff, who suddenly realized he might have made an error in judgment. Quickly he swung around to survey the room. His worst fears are confirmed. Standing not ten paces away from him was another man. This one looked much more formidable than Kyle Murtry. Kid had his gun drawn and pointed squarely at the sheriff's chest. In an attempt to regain control, the sheriff said, "I guess we got ourselves a little standoff here, now don't we, Mr….?"

"Now you just never mind who I am. I think I'll keep that piece of information to myself. As for a standoff, it might appear that way to the average bystander. But I have a little bit of information that the average person doesn't have."

"Yeah? What's that?" The sheriff asked, eyes narrowed.

"Wellll…ya see, before I sent Kyle in here I made sure for myself that his gun was empty. Not a bullet in it. But this here gun, I keep this one loaded all the time. After all, in my business, you just never know when you might be needing to shoot somebody, understand?"

The sheriff, visibly shaken, swallowed hard.

"Kyle, why don't you get the keys from the sheriff now and let our friends out of those tiny little cells. They must be feeling pretty cramped up by now."

"My pleasure, K—," Kyle barely stopped himself from calling the Kid by name. In his cell, Heyes rolled his eyes in amused exasperation. Kyle opened their cell first. The three former prisoners hurried out with poorly hidden glee. Wheat threw his arms around Kyle for a quick embrace, before drawing back in embarrassment.

While Kyle released the other two outlaws from their cage, Heyes retrieved Kyle's gun from Oakes and, with obvious pleasure, shoved the sheriff toward the cell he had just vacated. Curry whistled for his partner's attention and tossed him a bandana and some rope. "Make sure you tie him up nice and tight. We don't want him making too much noise before we get on our way."

"My pleasure, friend. I'm gonna enjoy trussing this one up. We better hurry though. The deputy will probably show up any time."

"I don't think we have to worry about the deputy for a while. I think he's gonna be tied up for a little longer himself," Curry laughs. Heyes shot him a bewildered look, then went back to the job of securing the sheriff.

"OK, let's get out of here. Quiet everyone. There're horses in the alley. Let's try not to attract attention from any of the town folk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sheriff Fuller of Rawlins opened his hotel room door. On the floor, just inside the doorframe, lay a note. He bent to pick it up and read:

Sheriff Fuller:

We know who really robbed the bank in this town. The money is hidden on the road that runs behind Oakes house. Look for a large oak tree about 100 yards off the main road. Under this tree, you'll find a rock with the sign of a tepee scratched into it. This is where most of the money is hidden. To get the rest of it and to find out who stole it, go talk to Cliff at the casino. He has signed proof of who stole the money.

Signed,

A friend

He stood in shocked silence for a minute considering the note, then turned and hurried out of his room and into the street below.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later…much later…and miles away from Rock Springs, the gang plus Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes stopped to rest for the night.

Heyes was exuberant. "Kid, I don't know how you managed it but you really did it! You came up with a plan that even Hannibal Heyes would have been proud to concoct. Maybe I been underrating your brains all these years. And Kyle! I don't think we've given you enough credit for smarts either." Heyes laughed, revealing perfect white teeth and gorgeous dimples. "I have to say that you two made quite a pair these last few days."

"Yessir, you boys really outdid yourselves this time," Wheat agreed. "It was just like the old days working together, wasn't it, Heyes? Maybe you two should re-think this whole amnesty try. Just think of the jobs we could pull if you boys were riding with me again." Heyes and Curry froze in disbelief at Wheat's words. They just stared at him for several long moments until he ran out of words. "What? It was just a thought. You don't have to look at me like that."

The two reformed outlaws burst out laughing. After a pause, the others joined in. Heyes dropped down onto the soft grass. "Ahhhh…freedom, nothing sweeter." He closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of days later, Heyes and Curry, having split from the rest of the boys who moved on to who-knows-where, found a town where no one recognized them. Heyes was relaxing in their hotel room when Curry returned from a stroll. He was carrying with him a newspaper. He smiled as he entered the room and saw his partner looking so rested and relaxed. Curry tossed the paper to Heyes. "Here, you might be interested to read this."

Heyes unfolded the newspaper and read the headline. "Rock Springs Robbery Solved. Town Sheriff in Custody!" After taking a moment to read further, he looked up at Curry, who was smiling back at him. "This is terrific. It says here that all the money was recovered and the sheriff finally admitted he robbed the bank. So that clears the Devil's Hole Gang of the whole thing."

"And the way I figure it, since the article doesn't even mention your name, the governor might never find out we were even involved, so our amnesty is safe."

Heyes looked slightly disappointed, scanning the newspaper article again. "Did you say my name wasn't even mentioned? What kind of reporting is that? They have Hannibal Heyes locked up in their jail and the local paper doesn't even mention that? That has to be the shoddiest reporting I ever heard of…"

Curry let his friend ramble on for a while, a smile slowly stretching across his handsome face. Heyes finally paused to take a breath and noticed Curry's wry expression. They shared a laugh before Curry said, "Come on, get your boots on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."


End file.
